


XCI

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biblical References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: "What’s it mean?” he asked, knowing full and well what a psalm was.





	XCI

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like, five minutes, just now. It's super self-indulgent (but like, when is the garbage I write NOT entirely self-indulgent?)
> 
> I also might have the tattoo in question.

"What’s it mean?” he asked, knowing full and well what a psalm was but not recognizing the randomly assembled letters beside and below the word. Roman numerals? 

Sophia glanced down at the letters scrawled in plain text across her arm and she patted it gently. Her grandmother had a tattoo just like it in the same place, and she had gotten it to honor her. 

“Sorry, my psalms are rusty,” he laughed and she perked up at his recognition of the word. It wasn’t often that she wore a sleeveless shirt and she tended to get comments from settlers, but never Deacon. 

Curiosity just must’ve gotten the best of him.

“I don’t remember which version is the one that we studied, when I was young,” she started, wishing for a sterile tattooing process. There were other things that she’d wanted, damn it. 

She’d have to talk to Sturges about the possibility of programming a Mr. Handy to do tattoos. She wondered if Codsworth would volunteer.

“It goes something like, ‘You will not fear the terror of the night, nor the arrow that flies by day,’” her eyes were drawn towards the setting sun from where they were sitting, “nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness, nor the plague that destroys at midday…” 

Sophia cleared her throat, looking at Deacon, now. He flushed under her gaze. 

“A thousand may fall at your side, ten thousand at your right hand, but it will not come near you.” 

“That’s pretty deep, Boss,” he laughed in an attempt to dispel the heaviness that had settled between them. 

“I guess,” she said finally, setting her hand on his, “I hope it’s true.”


End file.
